bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Darknesslover5000)
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (ドルドーニ・アレッサンドロ・デル・ソカッチオ, Dorudōni Aressandoro Deru Sokacchio), sometimes romanized as Dordonii, was the former Arrancar cientecimo tercero (103rd) in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Despite having been defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and killed by the Exequias, he was restored to life by Diosa. Appearance Dordoni's face resembles a stereotypical portrayal of the Devil. He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of "horns" and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns mirroring those in his hair. Dordoni's Arrancar outfit is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. Personality In terms of personality, compared with the other Arrancar, he has a more goofy personality, similar to Don Kanonji's. He is much more serious in battle, however. During his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, he tries to goad him into using his Bankai, and later, his Hollow mask, using any means necessary, even as far as attacking Nel Tu, in hopes of earning his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. He notes that he is aware of Aizen's lack of real concern for the Espada, but desires to "stand at the top" again (which is similar to Aizen's own motivation for his actions). Unlike other Arrancar, he notably refers to Aizen as "Aizen-dono" as opposed to "Aizen-sama" ("-dono" being less respectful than "-sama", but more respectful than "-san"). Dordoni has a tendency of referring those younger than him by the Spanish word that corresponds to them such as, calling Ichigo "Niño" (坊や(ニーニョ), nīnyo; Japanese and Spanish for "boy"), Nel "Bebé" (嬢ちゃん(ベベ), bebe; Japanese for "little girl", Spanish "baby") and the Exequias Leader as "Jovenzuelo" (小僧共(ホベンスエロ), Japanese and Spanish for "youngster"). Despite his strong desire to rise in power and glory, he is not without some honor. After his fight with Ichigo, he developed respect for Ichigo's abilities and discreetly made Ichigo leave in hopes of Ichigo becoming a true warrior and even willingly holds off Ichigo's pursuers. When commenting on Ichigo's code of honor and how he fights to protect others, he comments that Ichigo reminds him of the Holy Mother. History Dordoni was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Hōgyoku. His former rank as an Espada is unknown. He was demoted to the 103rd Arrancar and a Privaron Espada. Synopsis For Original Bleach History, see here: Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio/Plot Powers & Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Dordoni appears to have little interest in actually utilizing his Zanpakutō in battle, preferring to attack foes unarmed with what appears to be an entirely kick-based martial art similar to savate. During his battle against Ichigo, he proved more than capable of handling Ichigo's Shikai with only his feet. He could have easily killed Ichigo in this state if it was not for Nel's Cero Doble, or his desire to force Ichigo into using all of his power. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Dordoni is capable of firing red Cero blasts. He does this by performing a series of rapid arm movements before forming a pentagon with his index and pinky fingers and then creating it in the middle. Bala: Dordoni is capable of firing Bala blasts from his hand. Sonído Expert: He also seems to be highly proficient with Sonído. He was easily able to overpower Ichigo's Shunpo (in Shikai form) while in his sealed state. Hierro: Throughout his fight against Ichigo, Dordoni showed a respectfully powerful steel skin, capable of countering Ichigo's sword attacks with heel-kicks and sustaining no injuries. Dordoni was even able to take Nel's Cero Doble with only minor injuries (albeit Nel was in her much weaker child form). High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Dordoni has some considerable spiritual energy. As a former Espada member, Dordoni is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Despite the pride he takes in his abilites however, he admitted (in his thoughts) that Ichigo probably could have beaten him with his Bankai alone. Zanpakutō Giralda (暴風男爵 (ヒラルダ), Hiraruda; Spanish for "Weather Vane"; Japanese for "Storm Baron") Dordoni blade takes the form of a standard sized katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved crossguard. *'Resurrección': Its released command is Whirl (旋れ, maware). Dordoni is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. When Giralda is released, Dordoni grows large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Cyclones': While released, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, which keeps him hovering in the air and add extra force to his kicks. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones, which are used to execute long-range strikes, though Dordoni is also capable of manifesting many more if the need arises. The maximum amount he can create is 12.It is unknown if the extensions are sentient, as they appear to be serpent-like Hollow. The extensions were not especially durable, as they could be cut by Getsuga Tenshō, and Tensa Zangetsu, so they were mostly used for offensive purposes. They can also easily be regenerated, regardless of the amount of damage they receive. :*'Vuelo del Halcón' (ぶえろ でる はるくん (ブエロ デル ハルクン) Buero Deru Harukun Spanish and Japanese for "Flight of the Falcon): TBA :*'Flight': Dordoni was capable of flying around the area using Giralda, as opposed to using Sonído to travel on air, but can still be reached using Shunpo or projectile attacks. Quotes *(About Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those who dwell here are like me and have no naivety. Do not hesitate to cut your foe. Do not think twice about dealing the final blow. And do not even think about healing the enemy's wounds. Leave the chocolate here. Become a demon, niño. Become strong like a demon. Become crafty like a demon. You must realize that there is no way to withstand ruthlessness other than by becoming ruthless. If you don't, niño..."